In Time Teddy  Why Remus?
by rlwanggames
Summary: Remus is in his third year of Hogwarts. The new D.A. Professor Ted H. Arabs hates him. it's Obvious why. He must know I'm a werewolf. But, something isn't quiet right. James and Sirius are determined to discover what. A old photo graph of James and Ted!
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of Remus Lupin's third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The morning smelled of sea salt and sweat roses, Sirius Black, a handsome black haired Gryffindor was still fast asleep on his coat bed. It didn't matter; Sirius had never been the early bird. I headed down the spiral stair-case and down to the Common Room. The full-moon was only three days away; it would certainly make a great first impression. The third day of school and I was already absent. I wondered most about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Ted H. Arabs. ('_The son of Harry Ted' seemed like a strange name._)

I remember how strangely the other teachers acted about him; Even Dumbledore seemed uncertain. Professor Flitwick was unnaturally quiet and Professor McGonagall was whispering to Slughorn the entire time.

I also overheard a Hufflepuff girl go on and on about how he simply appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the night and used dark magic to threaten Dumbledore. But, that could be right. Dumbledore was the strongest wizard I know and would never allow someone dangerous…

Okay, my very existence at this school contradicts that statement. I'm a werewolf. Every full moon, I become a terrifying monster and have to be locked away in case I bite anyone. Dumbledore believed that even werewolves deserved a chance at education so he permitted me into Hogwarts. When no other Headmaster or Mistress would have. I am grateful.

Note: Just last year, James, Sirius and Peter found out that I'm a werewolf. They all panicked at first, but become my friends again after…

"Whhaupped!" A loud voice rang though Gryffindor tower, I heard glass break as I ran up the stairs in full stride.

…

…

…

I shouldn't have been worried, another way to say I should have gotten used to this by now. Sirius was on the floor, he was wearing a pink, muggle butterfly T-shirt, _signed Lily Evans (P.S. Leave Sev alone or else!)_

James was next to him mutter curses and counter jinxes under his breath. It was actually better than last year, _I don't even want to think about it._

Also about seven James admires were screaming angrily across from each other. One girl ran down the stair, probably planning to yell at Lily. I wondered how she planned this scam. I don't recall her running past me in the doorway.

So, by the time we got the 'pink jinx' off of Sirius we were already late for class. _Worrying about first appearances, Tsk, Tsk.___

Ironically enough, Defense Against the Dark Arts just happened to be my first period. The four of us slipped in as quietly as mice in the back of the room. Professor Arabs was giving a long lecture on dementors, when we walked in:

**A Dementor is a Dark creature, considered one of the foulest to inhabit the world. Dementors feed off human happiness, and thus cause depression and despair to anyone near them. They can also consume a person's soul, leaving their victims in a permanent vegetative state, and thus are often referred to as "soul-sucking fiends" and are known to leave a person as an "empty-shell."**

**The Ministry of Magic employed dementors as the guards of Azkaban prison.**

**They are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them... Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself...soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life.**

**More can be found on them in "The Standard Book of Spells." Page 18**

**I'll be passing out worksheets, that are expected to be done by the end of class. Any Questions?**

No one raised their hands, so with one flick of the wand. A small bundle of papers flow from his desk. Separated and landed on our desks.

**Begin.**

I sat down to work. The questions were extremely hard, also we were supposed to be learning about Boggarts and Red Caps. Dementors were Seventh Year Level and most wizards couldn't even cast patronus charm.

3) In What Year was the Patronus Charm created?

_Where are we supposed to find that?_

I swapped though my book looking for the answer, until…

I felt something very odd and as I turned around. Ted Harry Arabs was standing right behind me. He was clutching his wand so hard his knuckles turned completely white. His face was deeply composed, but his eyes showed something hatred, angry and pain.

For a brief moment we stood next to each other, glaring and the next he had swept passed me and returned to his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

I had felt hatred before, so it didn't bother me as much as the thought that someone had realized my secret so easily. _Would he tell someone? Would he fly to the Ministry and demand my removal?_

I couldn't concentrate though the rest of my classes that day, mind bubbling with unanswered questions. _How did he guess so easily? Was it because the full-moon was approaching? Do I stand out amongst the other children?_

"Remus," James whispered. I turned around to look at him. He appeared very concerned. "You ok?"

I nodding, my friends were already doing so much for me. I couldn't stand it if I caused them more worry. Of course, James didn't believe me.

"You've seem off today. If you need to talk about it…"

"No," I blabbered out quickly. "I'm fine, just a little tired with that approaching."

He nodded, but looked less convinced as ever. "I know how you act when the full-moons approaching."

I winced when he said 'full moon.' _What if Professor Ted was only needed evidence to run to the Ministry?_

James was still staring at me. "You can tell me," he pleaded.

"I'm really fine," I declared, closing the conversation completely.

Come noon time, after class had ended; I followed Sirius on to the Quidditch Field. He was one of the two beaters on the team; Partnered with none other than Rachel Wolfe. To be completely honest most of the school was shocked she was into Quidditch. She excelled in all her classes, and spends almost all her free time in the library. (Though she is a little… pretty.)

When she shows Sirius, she frowned. "You're late," she had a bossy French accent. And her lips stuck out so much it began to quiver.

"Right, Right," Sirius, on the other hand, sounded bored like this was something he got used to. "I had to pick Remus up from Charms."

"Aren't you in same class?" She asked such sharp questions.

"No, I have Care of Magical Creatures."

"I don't see why, he couldn't come his own," very accusing, but very funny.

"I just wanted…" Sirius began, but Rachel intertwined.

"You look horrible," Rachel told me. "Best go back inside, ask the elves to make tea and go to bed earlier."

"You're his mom, Rachel," Sirius complained. "He can do what he…"

"Well, what friend you are," she said, her turquoise eyes glinting. "Don't blame me if he gets… sick."

The hesitation in her words made me think that she meant to say something else.

With that last thought she took hold of a Blugger and flew high into the air. Her black hair blew back against the wind. And neatly dropped the near hysterical ball; It wildly attacked invisible targets and headed straight for ME.

I was pushed roughly aside by Sirius. And with his broom deflected the blast.

"What in the world was that for," Sirius tackled the depressed look on Rachel's Face. And they had a bit of a fight until the captain arrived.

"She attacked Remus!" Sirius cried, pointing an accusing finger at Rachel.

"It was an accident." Rachel sounded exasperated, but slightly bored.

Now Quidditich Captain/Ex-Prefect Wood had a hard time deciding between perfect record Rachel and he-gave-me-a head-ach-last-year-Sirius.

"I know perfectly well Rachel wouldn't ever do that, Sirius. Lying in order to see false detentions handed out is wrong."

The rest of practice went around the same way.

"Those two are making me nervous," James said half-way though the game.

Note: James is seeker. He catches the golden ball of one hundred and fifty points.

"I can't see how they work together in the actual game."

I nodded in agreement, Gryffindor chances seemed slim.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Ok, First I want to say, I solemnly swear I will update properly. Second, I made Rachel because I wanted to show that I believe there are bad people in Gryffindor. **

**Godric Gryffindor could have been a horrible person and we know Salazar Slytherin was. But, there must be good people in Slytherin and Bad people in Gryffindor. Brave, doesn't mean you can't be mean. And having Ambitions doesn't mean you can't be nice.**

**I remember reading these Fan Fictions where it's like "James was such a Slytherin today."**

**And I closed the tab immediately. **

**Note: I will have many nice Slytherin and lazy, unhard working Ravenclaws. Because, just because your smart doesn't mean you can't be brave or lazy. **

**?Unanswered Question?: How did Peter Pettigrew get into Gryffindor?**

**In my Author Note's: I put random things about myself. Maybe a song or two. Fanfic recommandations. And sometimes hints about this story.**

**Just note: I'm a Draco and Sev Fan. Love Remus. Love Voldemort. (Sorry :( ) **

**If you like Sev and Draco and Remus/Teddy you should read:**

**1)Never Say Remember**

**2)To Shape and Change**

**3)Against the Moon.**

**Also Please Review, Review Keep Me Going And Helps Me Update Faster. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_The next few days, didn't change much. After that first day, Professor Arabs barely glanced at me. He was a very good teacher, but for some peculiar reason; he thought we were supposed to learn about Dementors in our third year. Sirius and James had corrected that for him. He also took some pretty fast favorites, like Severus, Malfoy, and Regulus (Sirius's younger brother), but he took even faster… dislikes, ones you glare at and scare to death. He hates more of the people James and Sirius hate then the ones they like, so they've been laying of pranks-for now. Personally, I have been very thankful, because the last thing I need to do is bring attention to myself._

**Point of View: Teddy**

Today is the first visit to Hogsmeade, hard to believe I've already spent a week in 1993. Remus probably would have made an interesting father. He acts so studious for such a young age, I was quiet embarrassed when I show him the first time…

_Though he did leave me to fight in a war that would have won anyway. _

I was told my entire life that my father was a brave man that would have died for his family. That was way he went to fight that day, wars aren't won though individuals, they were won in numbers.

'Better fighters than I had become food for the battle field. They could have run out in a blaze of glory, for the fame of one, instead of the good of all. They lost their chance to be remembered, but they won wars. Those are my heroes.'

That's what Lady Kory told me. She was a member of Dumbledore's army during… well even now.

In my world, my god-father, Harry ruled… Actually he was named the Head of the Auror Department, but if he even protested against the ministry, the minister would see himself flipped out of office in five seconds flat.

My god-mother is Ginny Luna Potter, she isn't exactly well respected.

I remember when I broke up with Rachel and started tearing the house apart. Gran Gin and Lily both took turns telling me why I should apologize to her.

'Girls and Young Ladies especially, have harder things to deal with in life.'

'Just because, she found a better guy to date doesn't mean you can scream at her like that Teedy.' (That's how Lily Luna Potter likes to say Ted's name.)

'A expect my godson to be mature about small matters like… wait what are you doing.'

'Your destroying the…

'You only say stuff like that Gin because I heard you dated fifty guys at ONCE in my year.'

Don't talk to mom like…

…

…

…

Let's not continue that flash back.

I think the most enjoyable part about my time hear is meeting Mr. Snape. He is Albus's double… It's more like Albus is his double. The funniest part about it is, Albus was carrying the exact same book as Snape is right now in his third year! 'The Dark Arts: Curses,' I was creeped out when I show Al carrying it, but now I only know I have to read that book.

Peter Pettigrew, I'm trying my best to ignore him right now, but just yesterday:

I spotted James teaching him how to be a better Quidditch player. He was flying on James's Cleansweep 7, chasing the golden snitch. He fell of few times which was amusing, but when he actually caught it; he started cheering.

I just stared disgusted that he was showed off to the friends he would soon betray. Though I was surprised when I first meet Peter, he didn't seem like someone who would betray his friends.

Another thing that surprised me here was how low the requirements were for all the years. In my time, first years were expected to deal with Red Caps. Sirius looked flustered when he told me. Practically yelling about how he couldn't find anything and how I was teaching him seventh year requirements.

It did fit his character, the rashness and loyalty; I've heard about for decades. That comforted me, it would hurt to know I was given a false image of anyone, especially my father; which is why I'm here.

**Point of View: Remus**

Today is the first time any of us are going to Hogsmeade, I dressed in a long heavy black jacket and long jeans. Fall was approaching quickly and being a werewolf only made me more sensitive to the cold.

If once, Sirius got up by himself, he was nagging me about hurrying up. It was an awkward feeling.

James and Peter had also been up early, arguing about which shop to go to first. James, of course, wanted to go to the Three Broom Sticks to check out the new Nimbus 1899. Peter wanted to go the Honeyducks.

In the end James, being the good sport gave in; we would be going to the Three Broom Sticks after a quick venture into Honeyducks.

"Done yet," Sirius groaned, he stoked into the room, hands crossed.

"Yeh," I don't think I took that long.

"Well, while you were taking your sweet time James and Peter went on ahead of us."

"They did!" I was half-shocked, half-stunned; I couldn't have taken that long!

"Can we leave?" Sirius motioned of the door and I followed him.

The outside air was lively and full of activity. We ran quickly passed the other stores and made our way to Honeyducks.

The store was crowded with Hogwart's students; we barely found James and Peter. They were seated together on one of the round tables. James looked bored and Peter was stuffing his face with food, relentlessly eating.

"Ho," James greeted, are you going to look around" (his expression showed as if he found that doubtful.) "Or," he said more hopefully, "are we going to leave."

"I'm not interested in candy," Sirius said. But I wasn't paying attention; Professor Arabs had just entered from the storage room and out the door.

I think I was the only one that noticed him, which is probably because I'm the only one whose causes of him. He was probably looking for something inside the storage-room. There was no other explanation of why he would be in there. He couldn't have been doing anything for the owner, he did leave with a wave or note, he just walked out the door.

Sirius grabbed my arm, "We're leaving."

I nodded, but said "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi Guy. Sorry I took five-days to update.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The Honeyducks Cellar was just what I expected to be. A tight room with wooden shelves; stacked with different kind of candies and ingredients. As I looked around the room desperately trying to find something that might have interested the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Peter whined behind me; Sirius and James looked toughly shocked by my actions, but seemed to somehow approve. *Which meant I must be doing something truly horrible.*

"Remus, I didn't think you the thieving kind," Sirius grinned behind me. "We can always buy the…"

James's voice cut him off, "Remus, what are you doing, if someone catches us in here. Oh, I don't need another detention; my mom will kill me." Sirius took a step back; he looked completely shocked by James's statement.

"Remus, we should leave." Peter's squeakily voice squeaked. He grabbed my shirt and tried to pull me back.

Sirius smacked Peter's hand away, "So, Remus what cha looking for." I smiled slightly, but then frown, "I don't exactly know…" Sirius raised an eyebrow, "The great and organized Remus Lupin doesn't know what he's…

But, Ironically, Sirius never got to finish that statement because about six milliseconds after Sirius began that, Professor Arabs walked through the door. He didn't look surprised to see us, if fact he's expression showed that he almost expected us to be here and was hitting himself for getting caught (by us; very scary).

"What are you doing in here?" He asked the question with suspicion in his voice, but his eyes showed that he already knew the answer.

Peter paled, but Sirius responded rapidly, "We were getting something for the owners."

James joined in, "They needed us to get them some more strawberry filling."

Peter went directly to the shelf and grabbed a large jar. He was quickly joined by James and Sirius. The professor nodded, but had a very awfully hidden sign of amusement.

"Alright then you better give it to them." His deep blue eyes swept through us and when it landed on me, I felt that it lasted for a longer minute. Then Ted looked onto the floor, and he smiled a very sad smile. "Hurry up now," he barely breathed.

But, three of the marauders didn't need to be asked twice. Sirius and James gripped me by the arms and we excited; followed by a heavily loaded Peter. They dragged me out the front doors of Honeyducks.

"Did you see the way he was acting?" was the first thing Sirius said when we had returned from Hogsmeade. "He looked like he was just caught red-handed.

We; all of us, including me nodded.

Then James said, "He was carrying a small box under his arm. What do you think it was?"

Sirius answered as if suspecting the question, "something illegal or dangerous; something he didn't want anyone to find out about."

Peter agreed instantly by nodding his head and adding, "We should find out what!"

Sirius flashed perfect teeth, "That's why you're my best man, Peter."

James didn't look pleased of a slight moment and then asked, "What do you think, Remus." I didn't know what to say, I just stood frozen as they all stared at me. Sirius's face flashed different emotions every minute and finally landed on suspicion. James looked worried. Peter was surprisingly emotionless; he had on him a well-practiced mask of cluelessness, or he really was just clueless.

Sirius began, "You did lead us to the storage room. What were you looking for?" I still said nothing, feeling quite confused myself. _James, Sirius and Peter already know I'm a werewolf and they trust me! Why shouldn't I tell them what happened on that first day? Why shouldn't I tell them, I show Professor Arabs leave the storage room early and wanted to see what I was doing?_

In the end, Lily came to my rescue, walking straight into the Gryffindor common room. She sat only inches away from us and that instantly drew James attention away. With James out of commission, Peter lost interest and Sirius reluctantly turned away. "Lily!" James called cheerfully, "back from Hogsmeade early I see."

"James," Lily frowned horridly and struggled out, "I didn't expect you to be in here; and no I never went to Hogsmeade." She stared at us very, very coldly; probably trying to pierce us with her gaze.

James didn't seem fazed by Lily's disfriendlyless at all, "What were you doing then, my lovely Lily-pot." Lily clutched her hands and said, "That is none of you ca…"

Then Julie, one of her friends giggled, she smiled warmly at us, which caught a lot of angry stares, "She was invited to see Professor Arabs, and he gave her a pure, hand crafted; I mean no magic bracelet. It's beautiful."

James eyes widen so much, I was sure they were going to pop; he turned into a beat red, almost uncool color. "WHAT!" James stood up instantly; he bumped out of his chair and gave Julie a death stare. Julie looked slightly taken aback. "I didn't mean anything…" she whispered. Most of the other girls smirked, but others including Lily looked worried. "If anything happens to him Potter, I will get you." James looked slightly defiant, but before he could say anything else, Lily flashed her new golden bracelet and vanished out the door.

Just moments afterword, James turned around, "He is DEAD." Was all he said, but was all he needed to say.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: Hello, Harry Potter Fans of the World! I am so, so, so soory about the wait. I promise I will never make anyone wait a week again.<strong>

**My goal will now be three updates every week. Meaning you can expect another update TOMORROW! :)**

**Now please Review!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**P.S. Do any of you know the title of this song?**

I can tell you're looking at me, I know what you see  
>Any closer and you'll feel the heat (GG)<br>You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me  
>Every look will make it hard to breathe (T.R.X)<p>

B-Bring the boys out (Yeah, You know)  
>B-Bring the boys out (We bring the boys out! We bring the boys out! Yeah)<br>B-Bring the boys out

Soon as I step on the scene  
>I know that they'll be watching me watching me (Get up)<br>I'ma be the hottest in this spot  
>There ain't no stopping me (That's funny) Stopping me<p>

I know life is a mystery, I'm gonna make history  
>I'm taking it from the start<br>Call all emergency, I'm watching the phone ring  
>I'm feeling this in my heart (My heart)<p>

B-Bring the boys out

Girls' Generation make you feel the heat  
>And we're doin' it we can't be beat<br>(B-Bring the boys out)  
>We're born to win, Better tell all your friends<br>Cuz we get it in, You know the girls  
>(B-Bring the boys out)<p>

Wanna know my secrets but no I'll never tell  
>Cuz I got the magic touch and I'm not trying to fail<br>That's right (Yeah fly high!) And I (You fly high!) Can't deny  
>I know I can fly<p>

I know life is a mystery, I'm gonna make history  
>I'm taking it from the start<br>Call all emergency, I'm watching the phone ring  
>I'm feeling this in my heart (My heart)<p>

B-Bring the boys out

Girls' Generation make you feel the heat  
>And we're doin' it we can't be beat<br>(B-Bring the boys out)  
>We're born to win, Better tell all your friends<br>Cuz we get it in, You know the girls  
>(B-Bring the boys out)<p>

Girls bring the boys out!

I wanna dance right now  
>We can show 'em how the girls get down<br>Yes we go for more than zero  
>Number one everyone should know, Check this out!<br>All'a (all the) Boys, All'a (all the) Boys want my heart  
>Better know how to rock and don't stop<br>Oh gee we make it so hot  
>Girls' Generation we won't stop<p>

B-Bring the boys out

It's not a fantasy, This is right for me  
>Living it like a star<br>Can't get the best of me, I'ma be what I wanna be  
>This is deep in my heart, My heart<p>

I can tell you're looking at me, I know what you see  
>Any closer and you'll feel the heat (B-Bring the boys out) (Just bring the boys out)<br>You don't have to pretend that, You didn't notice me  
>Every look will make it hard to breathe (B-Bring the boys out)<br>(You don't have to pretend that, You didn't notice me  
>Every look will make it hard to breathe)<p>

'Cause the girls bring the boys out  
>Girls bring the boys out<br>Girls bring the boys out  
>Girls bring the boys out<p>

Girls' Generation make em feel the heat  
>And we're doin' it we can't be beat<br>(B-Bring the boys out)  
>We're born to win, Better tell all your friends<br>Cuz we get it in, You know the girls  
>(B-Bring the boys out)<p>

**Note: It's from Girl's Generation and sounds A Lot better if you listen to it! (Girl's only please...)**


	5. Chapter 5

I took in deep breath, we had been planning the destruction of Ted Harry Arabs ever since James found out about the bracelet, which was two weeks ago. Today, or rather tonight we are going to carry out are plan. It is an easy full proof dialogue in which no one will be able to trace back to us. James made sure of that because he really needed to get Lily on his good side and at this point… It wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Remus," Sirius whispered though a contact mirror. I looked at him and smiled, "You ready." He nodded, "Open door." Now I was standing under the Invisibility Cloak, right outside Professor Arab's office. James and Sirius sneaked inside a while ago to secure the victim. Which probably means Professor Arabs is either a sleep or distracted. I wedged open the door.

Ok, this is the plan. Peter, Sirius and I have been spending hours and hours in the library looking for potions. Now, I know what you're going to say; James and Sirius would never crack open a book, but that isn't true. DO you think someone can become a prankster genius without knowing what he was doing? I don't, James and Sirius know how to study and become good students they just spend their studying on ways to destroy the lives of others, particularly Slytherins.

After we had found the right potion, things got messy. Meaning we began brewing it. We raided Slughorn's personal potions supply and spend endless hours working a secret passage we found on the fifth-floor. It actually used to lead to Hogsmeade, but was filled in; a pity. We're going to insert this potion into the professor's drink. If all works well he will be attacked by a horrible gum disease and lose his teeth. James is probably hoping that when Lily sees his is an irresponsible guy that doesn't even bother to brush/ use magical floss; she will dump him.

Oh, by the way during these last few weeks we have been noticing long conversations between Lily and the Professor; she even refers to him as Teddy! Meaning they are going smooth, which is very, very bad. (For James.)

Now, back to reality; the room was very neat and organized, large new paints covered the walls. There were all kinds of different images, none of them were to same and they didn't seem to have any real connection. One was of a bushy light brown haired girl and a red headed girl talking to grown women. She was unbelievably beautiful. Her hair was blue and her eyes red, laughing jovially. The other pictures were all of a ragged man and a woman, but all the in the women in the pictures seemed different.

"That guy must be a flirt." Sirius said, like he had read my thoughts. He gripped my arm and together we walked over to James and Peter. They were examining wine bottles, wondering which one they should put the potion in.

"I've never heard of any of these." James cried, very quietly he was annoyed.

"If you haven't heard of these companies James, he mustn't be very wealthy." Peter added, also looking quite angry; I sighed.

Sirius was digging though Professor Arab's things; I went over to stop him when he stopped, looking shocked.

"What is it," I asked, he didn't show that he had heard me at first, but then he held up a picture. It was an old photo of a little boy and… James! No, it wasn't James. The man was older and had green eyes, scarcely familiar green eyes. I just couldn't remember where I had seen them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know, I know; I'm rushing though this story and Peter is too out going. <strong>

**Just saying, you can't be James and Sirius's friend if you aren't out going. Peter was probably only a little behind in his studies. **

**This is a really short chapter and as I said "I Will still Post tomorrow." **

**Can someone review? Please :'(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Point of View: James**

"Done," I smirked triumphantly at the completed poison. Once Professor Toady drinks this he will be infested with rotten teeth and Lily will be mine. Flashing my set of prefect teeth, I turned around to tell everyone that it was time to leave.

Peter, Sirius and Remus stood frozen over Toady's draw; I went over to get a look at what was going on. When I first looked, I was nothing special; just an old photo graph. But, when I looked again my opinion changed a WHOLE LOT. It looked like Dad, just maybe a little younger with green-eyes. Green-eyes, Lily's green-eyes!

It couldn't be. I just wasn't possible. No one had eyes like Lily's!

We were all transfixed on the photo until a voice rang out, "Teddy is that you?" We turned all four directions, but found nothing.

"Teddy? Who's there? Where are you?" the voice sounded both worried and suspicious at the same time.

I answered, "I'm James Potter and I'm at Hogwarts."

The voice relaxed almost instantly and asked politely and so familiarly. "James, dear, what are you doing with your brother's mirror?"

_Brother? Mirror? _I was a deer caught in headlights. Remus, Peter and Sirius were all staring at me. I know what they were thinking; they must believe I'm related to Toady in some way, or even that I was using them to get back at a sibling rivalry.

The man in that photograph did look like me, he had Lily's eyes though and no one in my family had green eyes.

I felt Remus tug on my sleeve and point at a small ring. It was made out of glass and looked like a mirror. I could even almost see my reflection.

'I found it, in his work bag." I mumbled out.

"Oh, I see. Please leave him a note that tells him to come home. We all miss him."

"Of course," Let's be honest with each other, I had no clue, what so ever; What I was saying. I just knew, that I had to play along, because for some reason this lady thought I was someone she knew.

"Alright take care…"

Sirius's arms were folded, but he didn't look angry; he looked confused. Remus looked tired, but the full moon was in three days so that was natural. Peter looked angry, he had spent a lot of time looking up info for me.

I pocketed the ring, _the last thing we/I need right now is for this lady to talk to Teddy and say 'James said…" (_Which probably meant, Teddy had a brother named James.)

When we got back to the common room, Sirius asked simply, "You are an only child, right."

Remus added hopefully, "we visited your house last Christmas, your pictures were the only ones there."

I nodded vigorously, "I am not related to Toady in any way."

"Who was the guy in the picture?" Peter asked, still very angry. His pump little body, just edging for a match battle.

I took in a deep breath, "I have never ever seen him before, marauder's oath."

Peter, didn't look convinced. Sirius strapped down in his bed and said, "another mystery to be solved," he added a big yawn in the end and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: I know, my grammar, writing style etc… and horrible, but bear with me, Please.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Point of View: Remus<strong>

I believed James, he has been a friend to me when no one else was there. I owed James, Sirius and Peter everything. I was so afraid, when I got to Hogwarts and had no one to turn to, but they helped me out and even when they discover I was a werewolf; They didn't call the Ministry or pay hunters to track me down, they encouraged me. And now, even though they know, I'm going to transform into a monster in three days they stand by me without fail.

*Morning (Hearts)*

I feel worse, with every day and minute, but today that got speed up because Professor Arabs finally decided he was going to expose me as a werewolf.

We were having a Chapter Test, a muggle form of test that reviews everything they have done in the chapter/ first mouth of school. The questions weren't the easiest, but I mangled. I walked over to Professor Arabs to hand of my test. When we meet eyes, I felt the same way I did the first day he saw me, "Come to my office, tonight." He whispered those few words and grabbed my test from me.

I stood frozen, with shock in front of him. I got scared, really quickly; was he going to dispose of me?

My head swelled with negative, depressing thoughts until he began talking again, "You're creating a line." I moved, but not comfortably.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! So, sorry for updating so late recently. SAT practice and Chinese homework has kept me up. But, I'm here now and you can bet this is a short chapter; so read carefully. Also, do you guys mind if I ask you to REVIEW! …afterword.**

* * *

><p>The corridor felt much darker and colder than it had ever before. I was making my way slowly towards Professor Arab's office. Who is Professor Arabs? He is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts, with a strange past. I think he is a werewolf hunter, which isn't good for me because I'm a werewolf. Just this morning he had called me to his office he told me to come to his office now.

My hand froze upon the door knob, I could heard my heart pounding with uncommon force. I was scared, but I also knew that if I wanted to prove I was a wizard and not a wolf; that I could die as a wizard and not a wolf, I would have to show bravery. I took in a deep breath, gripped the dark metal and turned.

Professor Arabs was sitting by himself on his deck; one hand was grading papers, and the other was brewing a really tricky looking potion. He seemed passionate, like a famous poetry writer while doing his awkward routine. His hair looked almost as though it was a lighter color and it was bathed in radiant light. Seeing him, my confidence returned and I walked closer.

"I'm sorry I'm late, sir." I bowed curtly.

He looked up from his work surprised, like he didn't notice me enter the room. He had a heartwarming smile, I didn't expect and gestured toward the chair.

"It's fine," he replied, but I didn't hear him. I couldn't hear him, whatever potion he was brewing was suffocating me. Its smell was horrible, I mysteriously felt like chocking. My stomach bottled up and I could sense my eyes beginning to water.

He closed the fire and set the potion down in front of me, at this point I had begun to cry and breathe hard. He didn't seem to fine this unnatural, which sort of added to my werewolf hunting past idea.

"Can you drink this for me, Remus?" He asked.

My vision began to dull, but I open my eyes wide. He was here to kill me, I tried to stand up. My legs gave way. I collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>Update Tomorrow. Now if you want it to be a long chapter. I suggest you press the REVIEW button. Also please tell me if you have heard of this story:<strong>

**It is about Hermione going into the past and becoming Snappy-Poos (Severus) girl-friend. She uses the Room of Requirment for fighting, then after romance agreements disappears. Snape finds her later, last chapter I read was about werewolf childern being saved.**

**I need the name and thanks!**


	8. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry, I know, I haven't written in like a year, but I've been really busily and it feels like almost no one ever reads my stories so I didn't have much motivation. Anyway, I'm back and I actually really like this story so I'm not about to give it up.

I woke up in a dark room and I knew with daring certainty that it was a room built especially for werewolves. I knew because I'd been in plenty of these kinds of rooms before, first there were no windows, there was a huge chain, with a steel dog collar and master lock in the rear corner. There were chairs with nails piercing out of them and a table with a hole in the center.

I should tell you more clearly, that this kind of room was made especially for werewolves during their transformations; Meaning that they were made for experimenting with werewolves during their transformations; VERY PAINFUL EXPERIMENTS.

I I could pull myself up and look around the room, but I couldn't really move or any part of my body under my waste, like I was paralyzed.

I had a terrified feeling of death that I had never had before, I think I truly believed I was about to die.

Using my arms I grabbed for the wall and the steel bed post, trying to pull myself off the bed. It worked I fell off the bed with a painful stunt.

The only thing I was able prove by getting of the bed was that I wasn't paralyzed, because of the sheering pain that was flowing through my legs, it was like they had set of fire, like it was the full moon and I was transforming…

Like it was the full moon and I was transforming… I mumbled growing thicker in sweat.

This room had no windows, so I couldn't confirm it, but the full moon was so close, if I'd been unconscious for two days, then it really would be the full moon, right now.

Suddenly, I heard the distant sound of doors closing and opening and I knew, that Professor Arabs was coming and he was coming fast.

Even after nine years of transformations and painful, useless experiments, I couldn't stop my heart from beating as fast as it was…

I stared at the door, waiting and waiting every second feeling longer and my body feeling heavier.

I instantly grabbed at the floor, ignoring the protesting to my legs and fighting back every scream and heart attack I reached blindly for the bed. If I could get into it and pretend that I was a sleep.

But, it was no use, the door opened and Professor Arabs had seen me…


End file.
